PARA SIEMPRE
by Luisita Gomez
Summary: Mikey y Donnie conquistaran los corazones de Shay y Fallon. Leo hará lo posible para confesar lo que siente por Karai y que renuncie al Clan del Pie y una nueva integrante cambiara esa actitud "Gruñona" de Raph.[TMNT 2003]. Incluye Leonarai, MxOC.
1. El mas Pequeño y la Futbolista

**CAPITULO 1: El Más Pequeño y la Futbolista**

_Es un día común y corriente en la famosa ciudad de Nueva York, autos que vienen y van, gente que saluda incansablemente a sus colegas y...en fin. Todo parecía estar normal, bueno casi todo..._

_En las profundidades de la ciudad viven cuatro personajes misteriosos los cuales se habían entrenado durante muchos años en el "Ninjutsu", ellos eran tortugas...Así es tortugas gigantes y __Ninjas, los cuatro hermanos estaban entrenando hasta que su sensei, una rata gigante dio la palabra._

**Splinter: **Buen trabajo hijos míos, se han ganado un merecido descanso.

**Tortugas:** Gracias Maestro. **(Se inclinan ante el)**

_Las tortugas estaban descansando, estaba completamente silencioso, hasta que se rompió la paz y la tranquilidad._

**Raphael:** Esto es bastante aburrido**-golpea su saco de arena-**no hay nada que hacer.

**Donatello:** Mira quién lo dice, el chico que no le hizo caso al Maestro Splinter.

**Raphael: **Mira geniecito, si me sigues provocando**-aprieta sus puños-** ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!**(Dicho esto se lanza furioso hacia Donatello)**

**Leonardo: **Raph!-lo detiene bastante furioso-¡YA BASTA RAPHAEL!, es más Donny tiene razón.

_Donatello se reía mientras que Raphael se cruzo de brazos molesto sin decir palabra._

**Leonardo:** Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué les parece si salimos un rato a la superficie?

**Miguel Ángel:** Que buena idea Leo. Yo me apunto.

**Donatello: **También yo.

**Raphael: (aún molesto) **Bueno, así no estaré tan aburrido como ahora.

_Los cuatro hermanos salieron a la superficie solo para tomar aire fresco ya que por alguna extraña razón no se había presentado ningún crimen en la ciudad en los últimos días, las tortugas iban caminando hasta que oyeron una voz que los llamaba, una voz que ellos mismos conocían._

**¿?: **¡Chicos!

_Los cuatro voltean y ven a una chica pelirroja muy bien vestida: Blusa blanca que deja ver un poco su espalda con una franja negra, falda color azul que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, botas de tacón color negro, su cabellera la traía suelta y con muchos rizos. Estaba muy linda, en pocas palabras. Sus amigos al verla se sorprendieron y...Hasta se sonrojaron un poquito._

**Donatello:** ¿April? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

**April:** ¿Les gusta?

**Tortugas:** ¡Sí! **(aún sorprendidos) **

**April:** Gracias es que tengo una cita con Casey **(dice la rojita emocionada)**

**Miguel Ángel:** Hasta que por fin decidió invitarte.

**April:** Creo que estaba algo nervioso.

**Tortugas:** ¿Algo?

**April:** Esta bien...si estaba súper nervioso, ehm...supongo que Casey no es de esos hombres que suele hablar con nosotras las mujeres...

_Mientras tanto, los cinco chicos estuvieron hablando por un buen rato (Bueno tres en realidad: Verán Raph no se sentía lo bastante cómodo para hablar de cosas que tengan que ver con "Romance", para él era algo tonto o mejor dicho, en sus palabras ¡ASQUEROSO! y por otro lado Mike se sentía...Aburrido._

**Raphael: **Pss...Oye enano** (susurra)-Mike voltea-**¿Por qué no vamos a mirar si hay bandidos para distraernos un poco?

**Miguel Ángel: (pensativo) **¡Buena idea!

_Y así, Mike y Raph van saltando por los techos de los edificios mirando si por algún lado había peligro y se detienen a descansar por unos minutos, ambos estaban observando demasiado concentrados, hasta que algo logro llamar la atención del más pequeño._

**Miguel Ángel: **Raphael

**Raphael:** ¿Si Mike?

**Miguel Ángel:** Mira allá

_Raphael se asoma para ver de qué rayos estaba hablando su hermano menor, cuando se asoma se podía distinguir a lo lejos a una niña jugando soccer con el tradicional uniforme: Camiseta color azul oscuro de manga corta con el numero 3 en ella, pantaloneta blanca, medias del mismo color que su camiseta que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y sus guayos negros estaban algo desgastados de tanto juego. Su larga cabellera tenía un color chocolate intenso, se lo había recogido en una cola alta. En cuanto Mike la vio no evitó ponerse colorado._

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿No es hermosa Raph? **(decía sin dejar de mirarla con corazones alrededor de él)**

**Raphael: **Si, muy bella**-ignorando el comentario-**pero debemos irnos si llegamos tarde, el Maestro Splinter nos va a castigar.

**Miguel Ángel:** ¡OUH!**-poniendo cara de disgustado-**Esta bien.

_Los dos iban saltando por los edificios de vuelta a las alcantarillas, y de pronto se escuchan varios ruidos, parecían explosiones, esos ruidos hicieron que ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron a ver de qué se trataba. Los ruidos provocados resultaron ser disparos provocados por, al parecer una Pandilla de Ladrones._

**Miguel Ángel:** Jamás los había visto en mi vida.

**Raphael:** Yo tampoco, pero estos tipos se han ganado una buena golpiza. **(Dice furioso sacando sus Sai)**

**Miguel Ángel:** ¡Raph mira!

_Mike desde lo alto de una edificación observa que una de las balas de había dado en la pierna de la niña futbolista de la cual se había enamorado a primera vista, la chica se desmaya de tanto dolor. Mike y Raph salieron a combatir a la Pandilla y pues, ellos se sorprendieron mucho en cuanto los vieron._

**Pandillero 1:** ¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Ranas Gigantes?

**Raphael:** Para tu información **–apuntando con su arma-**somos tortugas que te darán una buena lección.

**Pandillero 2:** Y... ¿Cómo le gustaría sufrir?

**Miguel Ángel:** El que va a sufrir demasiado eres tú, mi amigo. **(Saca sus Nunchuks y los hace girar)**

_Mientras tanto...Leonardo y Donatello se percataron de los disparos y salieron corriendo a ayudar a sus hermanos, cuando llegan lo primero que ven ellos es una niña tirada en el suelo, se acercan y Donatello le hace un chequeo médico._

**Leonardo:** ¿Cómo está la niña Donny?

**Donatello:** Esta inconsciente, pero se recuperara pronto. Su herida es profunda, lo bueno es que la bala no toco ningún órgano.

_En ese instante llegan Casey y April quienes escucharon las noticias sobre los escopetazos y los hurtos del Banco Central, al llegar se sorprendieron demasiado de lo que estaban viendo._

**Casey:** ¡Dios mío!, Apriiilll, ¡ven rápido!

**April:** ¿Qué pasa Casey?-sorprendida-Sheila, ¡Sheila respóndeme por favor!... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Miguel Ángel:** Fueron esos ladrones**-los señala-** la atacaron.

**Leonardo:** ¡Aguarden un segundo! ¿Acaso ustedes la conocen?

_April y Casey se miran entre sí, luego a las tortugas y asienten_

**Casey:** Chicos, esta niña se llama Sheila, es una gran persona con buenos gustos, es inteligente y siempre está ahí para ayudarte.

**Raphael:** Bueno y... ¿Desde cuándo la conocen?

**April: **Chicos Shay es...ah**-suspira-** ella es mi hermana menor.

**Tortugas: **¿QUEE?

**Casey:** Lo que oyeron**-mira a Shay- **Deberíamos llevarla a...** (Es interrumpido)**

**Miguel Ángel:**¡...Las alcantarillas!

**Raphael:** Acaso estás LOCO, BRO.

**Leonardo:** Raph tiene razón, además ¿Te imaginas como se va a poner el Maestro Splinter si la llega a ver?

**Miguel Angel:** Esta bien pe-pero, ¿A dónde la llevaremos? **(Pregunta preocupado)**

**Casey:** Yo iba a decir que a la granja de la Abuela

**April:** Buena idea ¡Querido!

_Las tortugas asintieron y todos con Casey cargando a la nenita de nombre __Sheila _**_(N/A:Quien_**_** resulto ser hermana de April)** se dirigieron a la __Battle Shell __(la camioneta) para llegar rápido a adonde la abuela de Casey, en el camino, la niña se empieza a mover, entreabre los ojos y lo primero que aparece frente a ella es Miguel Ángelo._

**Miguel Ángel:**_** "Cielos no es hermosa" **_Oo-ye! ttt-te sienntess bb-bien **(Tartamudeando)**

**Sheila: **Si**-abre los ojos completamente-** AAAHHH! ¡¿ERES UNA TORTUGA GIGANTE?!

**Miguel Ángel:** Eh...Pues...claro que si, ¿Qué no ves?

_Sheila miro para todos los lados y vio a las otras tres criaturas verdes, a su hermana y a su cuñado, quien conducía el vehículo. Mike por su parte, no dejaba de mirar esos ojos color ámbar bien brillantes y claritos._

**April:** ¡Shay! Gracias al cielo que despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Sheila:** Si April, estoy bien aunque me duele un poco la pierna

_Donnie aparece._

**Donatello:** Eso es porque te puse un par de inyecciones para que la herida de la bala no se infectara.

**Sheila:** Gracias...eh...** (Le tiende la mano)**

**Donatello: **Mi nombre es Donatello, pero llámame Doni.

_Don le coge del brazo y la lleva con cuidado y cuando los otros la ven la saludan de manera cortes y respetuosa. _

**Raphael:** Mucho gusto pequeña. Soy Raphael, Raph para los amigos.

**Leonardo:** Soy Leonardo, pero puedes decirme Leo.

**Miguel Ángel:** Aquí Miguel Ángel, dime Mike.

**Sheila:** Es un placer conocerlos chicos. Me llamo Sheila O'Neil, Ustedes pueden llamarme Shay o Sheilita, como gusten.

_Todos estaban hablando cuando llegaron a la Granja, entre Mike y Casey cargaron a Sheila hasta una habitación y la dejaron ahí para que descansara y se despidieron._

* * *

**Yo:** Estabas algo sonrojado ¿Verdad Mike?

**Miguel Ángel:** **(Alterado y sonrojado)** ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no

**Yo:** Si claro **-picara-**como no

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que es mi primera historia, así que acepto Consejos (BUENOS O MALOS)**_

_**Nota:**__ Letra **N**_**_ormal_**_**:** Diálogos_

**_Negrita_**_: nombres de los personajes._

**_Cursiva y negrita:_**_ Pensamientos **(están dentro de las comillas)**_

**_Cursiva_**_**:** narración._

"_**Saludos" **_

_**Luisita :D**_


	2. Conociéndote Mejor

**_¡HOLA A TODOS! _****_Nuevo CAPITULO...A Disfrutarlo y..._**

**_No olviden sus reviews. _**

**_(ACLARACIÓN: Las tortugas tienen 20 EN ESTA HISTORIA)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndote mejor (parte 1)**

_Las tortugas estaban de camino a su hogar en las alcantarillas, aunque bastante preocupados ya que no podían llegar tarde o si no, Splinter los castigaría y créanme...conociéndolo a simple vista, seria un castigo ¡Para ponernos a llorar!...¡UNA TORTURA!_

_Estaba demasiado oscuro, apenas para ver por donde iban caminando y para ser más precavidos, los hermanos entraron silenciosamente, en puntillas para que Splinter no los escuchara y...oh, maestro Splinter prendió las luces dejándolos ver por completo, los chicos se sobresaltaron y quedaron al mismo tiempo congelados. Splinter por su parte tenia su rostro, como si quisiera decir algo como...¡ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS! o...algo así como:¡SUS ARMAS ENTREGENMELAS, AHORA! O...eso pensaban nuestros amigos mutantes._

**S****plinter: **Alguno de ustedes me podría decir ¡¿En donde se habían metido toda la noche?!

**Leonardo:** Perdónenos Sensei.

**Splinter:** Espero que tengan una muy buena razón por haber llegado tarde.

_Todos observaron a Leo, para ver que contestaba...el mayor tomo la palabra y le contó a Splinter lo que había pasado, sin omitirle ni un solo detalle._

**Splinter: **Así que esa chica es ¿Hermana de April?

**Tortugas:** Si.

**Miguel Ángel:** Pero lo bueno es que no se asusto en cuanto nos vio.

**Raphael: **Se asusto más bien contigo, Mike.

**Miguel Ángel: **Pues, se hubiera asustado más contigo Raph, ya que eres demasiado ¡HORRENDO!

**Raphael:(Con fuego en los ojos) **¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE ENANO?!

**Miguel Ángel:** Ya lo oíste ¡horrendo!** (Le saca la lengua a su hermano)**

**Raphael:** ¡Ahora veras Mikey!

_Mike salio corriendo y __Raph lo __perseguía __detrás de él__. Donnie y Leo se reían a carcajadas..."Carcajadas Silenciosas",para que Splinter no los viera, ni los escuchara._

**_{EN LA NOCHE}_**

_Era la hora de salir a patrullar, los chicos alistaron sus armas y se dirigieron a la superficie, no sin antes haber prometido a Splinter que llegarían aun mas temprano y que entrenarían el doble, mas bien...EL TRIPLE, algo que ellos no acostumbraban. __**(¿Por que eres tan cruel Splinter? ¿POR QUE?*llorando*)**_

_En fin, los chicos estaban en la cima de un rascacielos vigilando que no hubiese ningún peligro, en eso suena el celular de Raph, era Casey y tenia algo urgente que decir._

**Raphael:** ¿Casey?Espero que sea importante.

**Casey:** Los dragones purpura otra vez atacan, estoy en el Universidad de Manhattan, tienen que venir , no puedo hacerlo solo.

**Raphael: **Descuida vamos para allá.**(Cuelga el cel.)**

**Donatello: **¿Que te dijo Casey?

**Raphael: **Pues quiere que nos veamos en la Universidad de Manhattan, los dragones purpura la están atacando.

**Leonardo:** Bien vamos.

_Los chicos saltaron de edificio en edificio y llegaron a la universidad donde April estudia Arqueología **(April tiene 25 años;creció mucho ¿NO?), **Casey luchaba con todas sus fuerzas usando su palo de Hockey, mientras más peleaba mas exhausto se sentía, por suerte los chicos habían llegado y empezaron a pelear...TODOS MENOS MIKEY, verán Mikey sabia que por esos lados se llegaba al apartamento de April entonces se desvió del camino y se fue directo a donde vivía su amiga, quería aclarar algunas cosas y de paso quería conocer a esa chica que había conquistado su corazón.__  
_

_Mikey llego y toco el timbre, en eso abren la puerta, era Shay, usaba lo que seria su pijama color rosa con estampados florales y su cabello lo traía suelto,le llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura, a Mikey le pareció tierna y linda, no dejaba de ponerse rojo como tomate._

**Sheila: **Hola Mike, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

**Miguel Ángel:** Hola...Shay, yo...solo vine a...a...**(Balbuceando)**

**Sheila:** ¿Saludarme?

**Miguel Ángel:** ¡SI, así es! _**"Dios mio, es como un ángel bajado del cielo"**_

_Mikey y Shay se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que a nuestro queridisimo amigo de Bandana Naranja rompió el silencio._

**Miguel Ángel:** OYE, ¿Que te gustaría hacer?

**Sheila:** Pues...eh...no se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu, "pequeño ninja"?

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

**Sheila:** Me fascinan.

**Miguel Ángel:** Bien entonces...¿Jugamos?

**Sheila:**¡Genial!

_Shay y Mike se dirigieron al televisor y encendieron la consola...se la pasaron jugando un buen rato, Mikey sentado en un banquito de madera y Shay sentada cómodamente en un puff, y mientras iban jugando,estaban hablando muy cómodos. Mikey quería aclarar de una vez algunas dudas que inundaban su "Cabecita Inocente"._

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿Sheilita?

**Sheila:** ¿Si Mikey?

**Miguel Ángel:** Mira, mis hermanos y yo conocemos a April desde bueno...siempre y ella...**(No termino porque Shay lo interrumpió)**

**Sheila: **Ella nunca les hablo de mi, ¿Verdad?

**Miguel Ángel:** No y...por eso vine, quiero aclarar algunas dudas.

_En ese instante llego April con algunas bolsas, las dejo en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala_

**April:(Entrando)** ¿De que dudas hablas Mikey?

**Miguel Ángel:** Bueno...pues, ¿Por que no nos dijiste que tenias una hermanita?

**April:** Pues, para serte sincera...mi hermana esta siendo perseguida, por el _"FOOT CLAN" _

**Sheila: (Quien no dejaba de ver a Mikey) **Es cierto.

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿En serio?...¡Cielos eso no me lo esperaba!

**April:** Por eso no dije nada.

**Sheila:** Bueno, al menos el único que sabia es mi cuñado.

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿Eso quiere decir que Shredder esta detrás tuyo Sheilita?

**Sheila y April: *Asienten***

**Sheila: **Es mas, si mi hermanita no les dijo nada fue porque ella me quiere y...

**April:** ...Yo no quiero que le pase nada.

_Sheila abrazo con fuerza a April, dejándola casi sin respirar. April se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su cuarto...Mikey no dejaba de mirar a Sheila,sus ojos claritos lo hipnotizaban,entonces llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de ella._

**Sheila:** ¿Mikey?

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿Si Sheilita?

**Sheila:** Que dices si vamos a pasear un rato.

**Miguel Ángel:** ¡¿EN SERIO?!

**Sheila:** Si, creo que es bueno conocer gente nueva,ademas, ya te estoy considerando un amigo,entonces ¿que dices?

**Miguel Ángel:**¡Por supuesto!

**Sheila:** Genial, entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

**Miguel Ángel:** De acuerdo...eh...adios** (Le extiende la mano)**

**Sheila:** Adios "pequeño ninja"**(Le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran)**

_Mikey salio del apartamento y se fue saltando de edificio en edificio, gritando como loco de felicidad._

**Miguel Ángel:**¡COWABUNGA!_** (No olvide esa frase de Mikey)**_

_**...Continue...**_

* * *

_**-Cuenta Conmigo(Parte I)**_

**_Una canción para ayudarte a llorar_**  
**_cuando estés triste,_**  
**_una canción que desahogue totalmente_**  
**_tu pena._**

**_Te cantaré esta canción_**  
**_que junté de mi corazón _**  
**_con tu tristeza._**

**_Mi amor para tu dolor_**  
**_mi apoyo para sanar_**  
**_tú herida abierta._**

**_No hay nada como el amor_**  
**_el cariño y comprensión de un buen amigo_**  
**_que en momentos de dolor_**  
**_de dicha, pena o amor esté contigo.(CONTINUA...)_**

**_-Anónimo-_**

* * *

**_Hasta aquí este capitulo..._**

**_y...¡BUEENO! No olviden dejar sus reviews._**

**_Luisita :D_**


	3. Conociendote Mejor 2:La cita de Mikey

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndote Mejor 2-(La cita de Mikey)**

_**Cuenta conmigo II**_

_**Por eso te quiero dar**_  
_**mi mano esta vez**_  
_**y mi cariño,**_  
_**tan sanos como el amor**_  
_**que le pudieses tener a cualquier niño.**_

_**No intento abrirte otra herida más**_  
_**ni enamorarte**_  
_**si quieres te ayudo a llorar**_  
_**después a levantarte.**_

_**Cuando tu corazón se encuentre ya**_  
_**más tranquilo**_  
_**entonces yo me voy a ir**_  
_**pero cuenta conmigo**_  
_**porque sigo siendo tu amigo.**_

_**-ANONIMO-**_

* * *

_Nuestro querido amigo de naranja iba saltando de edificio en edificio, muy contento por cierto ya que la chica de sus sueños lo había invitado a salir, y quien sabe, a lo mejor se coman unas pizzas o se la pasen toda la tarde jugando videojuegos; en cierto modo, Miguel Ángel estaba ansioso porque fuese mañana para tener esa cita con Sheila…estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que…_

**Miguel Ángel:** ¡NOOO! ¡Mis hermanos van a matarme!

_En efecto, Mikey sabía que sus hermanos y Casey estaban peleando contra los Dragones Purpura y se distrajo o… mejor dicho, se desvió del camino para encontrarse con ya saben. Mikey corrió como pudo hasta llegar a la Universidad y ¡oh sorpresa! No había nadie, así que se fue a la guarida no sin antes pensar en varias cosas._

_Primero: Como les iba a explicar a sus hermanos y a Splinter sobre la niña Sheila y el castigo que no se lo imaginaba, pero que igual lo iba a recibir, por distraerse y no haber ayudado en la pelea y Segundo: Estaba ansioso por la cita de mañana._

_**_EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS_**_

**Leonardo:** ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

**Raphael:** leo, ya conocemos a Mikey…¡Distraido!

**Donatello:** Si es verdad, pero…

**Raphael:** ¿Ahora qué genio?

**Donatello:** Pero… **(No continua porque alguien entra corriendo)**

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Hola chicos!

**Leonardo:** ¡MIKEY! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

**Miguel Ángel:*Callado***

**Raphael:** ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Mikey!

_Mikey se había quedado callado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debería mentir? No sabía si inventarse una escusa, estaba pensando en que iba a decirles…Justo en ese momento entra Splinter, había escuchado toda la conversación._

**Leonardo:** ¡Maestro Splinter! Ah... ¿Cuánto tiempo leva ahí?

**Splinter**: Lo suficiente como para escuchar todo**-Se le acerca a Mikey, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar respuestas-**¿Miguel Ángel?.

**Miguel Ángel: (se despierta de sus pensamientos)** ¡QUE! ¿Que paso?

**Splinter:** Eso es lo que tus hermanos y yo no hemos estado preguntando, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre hijo mio?

**Miguel Ángel:** No...no es nada, enserio.

_Splinter y los demás no se veían muy convencidos...el pequeño Mikey solo dio un suspiro y conto lo que paso._

**Miguel Ángel:** Bien, les contare lo que paso y en donde estaba….ok, me escape de la pelea porque quería ver a Sheila.

**Raphael:** ¿La chica que salvamos ayer?

**Miguel Ángel:** Si, ella. Se podría decir que me divertí mucho con ella, es especial, generosa y…

**Leonardo: (interrumpe)** Es linda y me gustaría que fuera mi novia

**D y R:** ¡Jajajaja!

**Miguel Ángel: *sonrojado***

**Leonardo: **Tranquilo, solo lo decíamos de broma.

**Miguel Ángel:** Como sea, es mas, me invito a caminar un rato con ella.

**Donatello:** ¿Una cita?

**Miguel Ángel: *más sonrojado***

**D, LEO y R:** ¡Mikey tiene Novia!, ¡Mikey tiene Novia!...jejeje… ¡BESITOS EN LA PRADERA!, mua, muak.

**Splinter:** ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A SU HERMANO!

**Leonardo:** Perdónenos maestro Splinter, pero no lo podemos evitar **(decía entre risas)**

**Splinter:** No les hagas caso a tus hermanos Miguel Ángel, puedes irte pero vete con cuidado.

**Miguel Ángel:** Gracias maestro.

_Mikey salió a la superficie y para que las personas no lo vieran se puso unos pantalones "Caqui" color beige, tenis abiertos negros y una chaqueta color negro y anaranjado, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha, cogió su Skate y se fue a toda carrera al a casa de April, donde esperaba a Sheila, toco el timbre y…nada, de nuevo toco el timbre y al abrirse la puerta salió una chica de cabello color chocolate recogido en una coleta, tenia puesta una playera manga sisa color blanca con letras de muchos colores en ella, bicicleteros azul celeste y unos tenis nike negros, Mikey la vio sin evitar su leve sonrojo.  
_

**Sheila:** ¡Hola Mike!

**Miguel Ángel:**Hola,por cierto, te vez…bien.

**Sheila: **Gracias, lo mismo te digo "pequeño ninja"

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿Por qué me dices así "pequeño ninja"?

**Sheila:** Porque eres un ninja y además, supongo que eres el menor de tus hermanos…¿o me equivoco?

**Miguel Ángel:** Si soy el menor.

**Sheila:** ¿Dónde quieres ir?

**Miguel Ángel:** mmm…Podríamos comer algo.

**Sheila:** Bien Mike, tu invítame.

**Miguel Ángel:** OK, Que tal sushi con pizza de carne.

**Sheila:** ¡Delicioso! y de tomar…

**M y SH:** ¡GASEOSA FRIA!, jejeje.

**Sheila:** ¡Vamos!

_Mikey y Shay fueron caminando, hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida, entraron, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la comida…después de un rato, un amable mesero, caballerosamente les entrego la pizza, dos platos de sushi y dos vasos grandes de gaseosa fría, la "pareja" se estaba divirtiendo un montón._

**Sheila:** Cielos, jamás había probado la pizza de carne.

**Miguel Ángel:** ¿Te gusto?

**Sheila:** ¡SI, ESTA RIQUISIMO!**-abraza a Mikey- **¡Gracias!

**Miguel Ángel:** **(correspondiendo el abrazo)** No hay de que.

_Después de la comida, Sheila pago la cuenta y los dos salieron del restaurante._

**Sheila:** ¿Quieres ir al parque?

**Miguel Ángel:** Por supuesto.

_Shay vio con dulzura a Mikey, este se puso colorado, la chica lo seguía mirando a lo que cogía la mano de la tortuga, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas, a Sheila se le notaban sus mejillas algo rojas, trataba de ocultarlo, pero Mikey lo pudo notar, ambos se sentían cómodos…cogidos de la mano, fueron caminando hasta el parque y a través de el, charlando de lo que más les gustaba hacer: Jugar Vieojuegos y, obviamente, el Skate.Y, hablando de eso, el quelonio y la chica llegaron a lo que parecia ser una rampa para skaters, Mikey corrió rápidamente junto con Sheila, el quelonio cogio su skate e hizo unos cuantos trucos, al terminar,recibió los aplausos calurosos de su "cita"._

**Sheila:** ¿Puedo?

**Miguel Ángel:** Claro **(le entrega su skate)**

_Mikey observo a Shay, quien patinaba excelentemente, incluso más que sus hermanos, patinaba mejor que él,..Piruetas por aquí y por allá, al final Sheila se acerco a Mikey y este la vio súper sorprendido._

**Miguel Ángel: **Wow **-susurro-**¡Eres asombrosa!

**Sheila: *leve sonrojo***

**Miguel Ángel: **Que digo asombrosa, ¡ERES LA DIOSA DEL SKATE!

**Sheila: **Gracias Mike**-mira su reloj-** ¡YA ES TARDE! Y mañana tengo cole.

**Miguel Ángel:** Te acompaño a casa.

**Sheila:** Bien vamos.

_Los chicos iban de camino a casa de April, al legar Mikey se despidió de Sheila estrechando su mano, ella lo miro por un segundo, evito tomar su mano, se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejila **(casi en los labios), **causando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes, Sheila entro a su casa y subió a su cuarto, abrió las ventanas y vio a Mikey, Sheila le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, Mikey la imito._

* * *

**_BIEN, HASTA AQUIE ESTE CAPITULO taaannn ¡Genial!_**

**_Comenten:¿QUE LE PARECIO? Bueno, Malo, Regular._**

**_Sus REVIEWS son Bienvenidos y "Bienvestidos" :p_**

**_"Abrazos" _**

**_Luisita :D_**


	4. Fallon Rebeca

_**HOLAS! NUEVO CAPITULO**_

_**:D Enoy!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** **Fallon Rebeca.**

_Luego de despedirse de Mike, Sheila se entro a su cuarto, cerro las cortinas y cambio de ropa a su pijama y se dirigió a su cama a dormir, mañana le esperaría un largo día. Al día siguiente, Sheila se levanto temprano junto con April y se cambiaron con las mismas ropas. Shay: cabello recogido en una coleta, una playera manga sisa color blanco con letras de muchos colores en ella, sus bicicleteros eran negros y sus tenis eran de color blanco y April __**(el diseño de la serie 2003), **__luego de cambiarse, bajaron a desayunar._

**April:** Sheila, hay que apurarnos, no querrás llegar tarde a la escuela.

**Sheila: **Y tú no querrás llegar tarde a la Universidad.

**April: **Por eso hay que apurarse.

_Sheila asintió, terminaron el desayuno, terminaron de arreglarse y salieron juntas a la Universidad de Manhattan (__**donde April cursa segundo semestre de Antropología)**__ y a la Secundaria del mismo nombre __**(allí Sheila cursa su ultimo año).**_

_Sheila es la primera en entrar al salón, seguida de una chica de piel trigueña con pecas, ojos color miel, cabello castaño oscuro y labios rosados. Tenia una sudadera morada y debajo una camisa azul con letras blancas que decían: "I 3 NY", pesqueros grises de mezclilla, vans azules y gafas. El cabello le daba hasta el cuello, se lo había recogido en una trenza un poco suelta que le iba bien con flequillo grafilado. La chica se sentó detrás de Shay._

**Sheila:** ¡Hola Fallon!

**Fallon:** ¡Hola Shay! ¿Qué cuentas amiga?

**Sheila: **Nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre. **(Decía con cara de pocos amigos)**

**Fallon: **Pues, parece que te está pasando algo, porque si mis instintos no me fallan, juraría que tienes otra cara.

**Sheila:** Tranquila Fallon, estoy bien.

**Fallon:** ¿Segura?

**Sheila:** Si, no te preocupes.

_En ese instante se oye una voz por el párlate del salón_

**Voz**: ¡Atención jóvenes! les habla la directora, para informarles que hoy los de último año no tendrán las primeras horas de clase ya que el comité de Graduación debe estar pendiente de cada detalle del baile escolar. Gracias, es todo por hoy.

**Fallon:** Bien, parece que no tenemos clase.

**Sheila:** Que te parece si vamos a mi casa y pedimos pizza.

**Fallon:** Me parece bien. Pero debo pedir permiso primero.

**Sheila:** Pero si vas a cumplir 19.

**Fallon:** Si, pero papa es muy "sobre protector".No me deja ni acercarme a los muchachos.

**Sheila:** ¿A no?

**Fallon:** **(niega)** Ahora vuelvo. **(Sale del salón)**

**Sheila:** ¡NO TARDES!

_**{Mientras tanto…}_EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS_**_

_Todos hacían lo de siempre, Leo meditando en el dojo, Donnie encerrado en su laboratorio, Mikey viendo televisión y pensando en la cita con Shay, Raph y Casey estaban entrenando, mientras que Splinter estaba en la cocina preparándose café negro._

**Splinter: (entrando)** Hora de su entrenamiento hijos míos.

_Los cuatro quelonios se acercaron al dojo, donde empezaron primero con un calentamiento: trotando alrededor, estirar las piernas, abdominales, flexiones y fuerza de brazos, todo con la ayuda de Casey, claro está._

_Después llego la hora de pelear con armas. Primero fue Mikey vs. Donnie __**(gano Mikey, ya que Donnie se logro distraer)**__, luego Raph vs. Leo __**(gano Raph, era de esperarse.)**__ Al final Mikey vs. Raph, obviamente gano… ¿Mikey? Eso no se lo esperaban._

**Miguel Ángel:** ¡OH SI! En tu cara Raph.

**Raphael:*molesto***

**Splinter: **Buen trabajo hijos míos, descansen. **(Se inclina)**

**Tortugas: * se inclinan***

**Casey:(Se acerca) **Oye Mikey, ¿Cómo te fue con mi cuñis?

**Leonardo:** Ay sí, lo había olvidado.

**Miguel Ángel: **Solo fue una cita, nada del otro mundo.

**Donatello:** Miguel,**-se acerca- **¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?

**Miguel Ángel:** Eh... ¿dónde?

**Donatello: **Justo ahí.

**Raphael:** Parecen marcas de labios.

**Miguel Ángel:(nervioso)** Bueno es que yo...

**Casey:** Bueno al parecer nuestro querido amigo recibió un dulce premio** (sonrisa picara)**

**D, R y L: **¡Mikey tiene novia! ¡Mikey tiene novia!

**Miguel Ángel:*Sonrojado***

_**{Mientras…}_DEPARTAMENTO O'NEIL_**_

**Fallon:** ¡Es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida!

**Sheila:** Me alegra que te haya gustado...A propósito ¿Cómo convenciste a tu padre?

**Fallon:** Oh, no fue fácil.

_**(… )Flashback (…)**_

**Fallon:** Ahora vuelvo. **(Sale del salón)**

**Sheila:** ¡NO TARDES!

_Fallon salió del salón cogió su teléfono y llamo a casa._

**Fallon:** Hola padre, llame para decirte que hoy no tuvimos clase.

**Padre:** Bueno hija, entonces ven a casa pronto.

**Fallon:** Si sobre eso…quería saber si podía ir a casa de una amiga para…hacer un proyecto de ciencias.

**Padre:** ¿Solo para eso Fallon Rebeca?

**Fallon:** Eh...si padre.

**Padre:** Bien, puedes ir pero…llegas temprano porque tienes entrenamiento, ¿Está bien?

**Fallon:** Si padre, ¡Adiós!

_Fallon cuelga el teléfono y entra al salón con una enorme sonrisa, Shay se puso contenta._

**Sheila:** ¿Cómo lo convenciste?

**Fallon:** Después te cuento, hay que irnos.

_**(…) Fin Flashback (…)**_

**Fallon:** Y eso fue lo que paso.

**Sheila:** Así que, engañaste a tu papa diciéndole que haríamos un trabajo de ciencias. Y… ¿aun así te creyó?

**Fallon:** Si, pero acuérdate, tengo que regresar a casa temprano.

**Sheila:** Ahh…De acuerdo.

_En ese instante entra April._

**April:** Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Sheila:** No teníamos clase hermanita.

**April:** Bien, este…quieren ir a comer helado.

**F y Sh:** ¡Sí!

_Las chicas salieron a comprar un helado, mientras iban paseando por el parque, charlando y disfrutando._

**April:** Shay, Cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Mikey?

**Sheila:** ¡Estuvo de lujo! Mikey…es un gran chico.

**Fallon:** ¡Espera! ¿Sheila tiene novio?

**Sheila: **¡No es mi novio!

**April:** Pero te gustaría que lo fuera.

**Sheila:*sonrojada***

**F y Ap: **jajajjaja…

**Fallon:** ¡Oh! Mira la hora, es mejor que me vaya. Bueno, ¡Adios chicas!

**Ap y Sh:** ¡Adiós!

_**{Horas más tarde…}**_

_Los chicos iban en el vehículo, se dirigían a la Universidad de Manhattan, ya que es allí donde se supone estaría el Clan del Pie. Llegaron y no había nada._

**Leonardo:** Sera mejor separarnos, para cubrir mas áreas. Donnie, tu ve al oeste, Mike, al sur, Raph tu iras al este y yo iré al norte. Cualquier cosa o movimiento extraño avisen ¿Quedo claro?

**M, R y D:**¡Claro!

_Los chicos se separaron y cogieron por su lado, iban saltando por los edificios. Pero algo logro distraer a Raph._

_Sentada en un banco cerca a la tienda, estaba una niña de cinco años, cabello castaño rubio hasta los hombros, suelto y lacio con dos trenzas que caían sobre sus orejas, llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y en sus brazos unos calentadores grises, shorts vaqueros y sandalias negras. El no dejaba de verla, sentía curiosidad…entonces, sale April de la tienda._

**April:**Vámonos preciosa.

**Niña:**¡Ya voy mama!

**Raphael:"****_¿Mama?"_****(Se dijo a si mismo confundido.)**

* * *

**_¡ESA NIÑA RESULTO SER HIJA DE APRIL!_**

**_¿Sheila y Mike terminaran juntos?_**

**_¡COMENTEN! Si les Gusto o No._**

**_Nos vemos_**

**_Luisita :D_**


End file.
